


Once in a Blue Moon

by Akaitsuki97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Be wary of tag listings, Creature Fic, F/F, Family Drama, Feels and fluff, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Implied abuse, M/M, Mentions of rape(sorry), Miscarrage, Mpreg, Other, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaitsuki97/pseuds/Akaitsuki97
Summary: When Harry was 5, the Dursleys went to America for Vernon's business. One night of the second full moon of the month, they were attacked by a werewolf leaving only Harry and Dudley alive. Due to Harry being infected, Magical Congress of the USA decided to separate them for safety. Completely A.U.Found on fanfiction.net under Dragon Queen Niji (which is me!)





	1. The Bite/New Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> If you have seen this on Fanfiction.net written by someone named Dragon Queen Niji do not worry for she is me. I really don't want to be spammed with mps, reviews and emails that stole my story on that site nor do I want spammed here that it's rude to steal someone else's work and take credit for it. This is mine. I will write an an author's note and update my bio to include all this on Fanfiction.net if I have to.  
> Thank you for reading this note, more at the end.  
> Enjoy!

Harry was partially aware of his surroundings, he could hear distinct unfamiliar voices, electronic beeping, and he can feel the soft fabric under his hands that covered his body. Other than that, and his name, he doesn't remember much. Slowly but surely, it all came back to him.

It wasn't even that long ago.

It was at the beginning of summer, just after Dudley's, Harry's miniature of a whale cousin's, 5th birthday, Uncle Vernon's drill company sent him to America for an extended business trip. They even paid for the rest of the family to go too. Since no one in their right mind would take care of kid for over two months without any feedback or information from his guardians, his aunt and uncle had no choice but to take him with them.

Of course none involved didn't know that blood wards protecting the family couldn't follow them all the way to America and return to England with them, it just didn't work that way. The family were unprotected there.

Not that they knew that.

They stayed in a hotel the first night but quickly settled in the new house they'll be living in for the next couple of months.

Petunia settled easy enough, as she gossips with the ladies in the neighborhood. Unlike back in Surry, none believed her about Harry being a trouble maker and a bully. These women were more watchful. They comment how sickly the boy looked in those ratty clothes, how unfocused his eyesight seem to be, how far too polite and obedient he was for it to not be conditioned. Not in those words mind you, but they were implied. She tried with the usual excused of not having enough money for two children, they raised and eyebrow and gave her a once over, taking a mental note of her nice clearly expensive clothes.

 _'Because she's spends all the money on herself,'_ they thought to themselves.

Then she tells them that he gets easily sick.  _'Seeing a doctor could fix that.'_ They once asked the too small boy, as they once mistook him for a two year old, who his doctor was. He tilt his head and simply asked what a doctor was. They didn't believe her on that front either.

Some of these women have older kids, and they always come home complaining about a really large boy they've never met or seen before try to push and boss them around like he owned the place. There were only two new children in the area and one of them can still be small enough to be mistaken for a toddler. They pretended to be nice to woman but she grated at their nerves with her horse like figure, walrus of a husband, and whale of a son.

There's one thing to note about the town they now reside in. There are many magical families leaving in the area, and even 'dark' creatures like werewolves lived near by. One of the women was a witch and the moment she noticed Harry she knew what he was.

No child, whether magical or not, deserve that treatment.

She already sent a letter to MCPS or Magical Child Protective Services department at MACUSA, the Magical Congress of the United States of America. These No-majs didn't deserve to have such a special child living under their roof. They were the worst kind of people.

Due to them being new and temporary to the neighborhood, no one came and installed wards to protect against the local werewolf pack that the magical locals allow run freely during the full moon on the outskirts of town. The pack were friendly in their human form, and were exemplary workers at whatever job they had, but everyone, even the non magical knew to stay indoors under wards and locks on the full moon.

Not a single person mentioned this 'legend' to the new family whose temporary home was just at the edge of safety perimeter of the suburbs.

It was a full moon, Harry never knew when it came about, he just knew he couldn't sleep during it. This time around he wasn't locked in some cupboard under the stairs but in an actual room, sleeping in an actual bed, that had an actual window! The night was clear, no clouds whatsoever, he had a clear view of the moon. Of course he notice how not one house as far as he can see had no lights on, not even the glow of a telly.

He jumped when distant howls started. He had the window open to allow some freash air in the stuffy room.

The master bedroom was downstairs on the first floor and three bedrooms on the second floor. Harry had the smallest bedroom, right across the bathroom, Dudley slept in the biggest upstairs bedroom down the hall furthest the from the stairs. The second smallest was easily turned into Dudley's toy room for broken and discard toys.

Clutching his favorite and only blanket and stuff wolf (the only toy that Harry had, not that he knew that the toy had been charmed to always look new and to be automatically summoned to Harry in case he loses it or is stolen from him) he calls Moony, at least that's what the tag on the fake collar says, as he slowly moved out his room. He was parched, so he decided to get a cup of water. He forgoed the thought of going down to the kitchen to get a glass as there was already a cup in the bathroom he can use.

He was barely halfway across the hall when a crash from downstairs was heard. It was only then did he notice that angry howls and growls of wild dogs close by. He barely had time to go back and lock his door when he heard his aunt and uncle start shouting and the sound of his uncle's gun. More snarls and growls, then his aunt screaming in pain, more gunshots. He was just glad he already locked the door when shots started, he ran to the window and looked outside.

He didn't know what he was seeing, but he did know that those creatures out there where vary dangerous, off to the side where he couldn't see, he heard a few pops. People wearing strange uniforms appeared and tried to subdue the animals but it was too late as some had already broken into the house. He had ignored the snarling, growling and scratches coming up the stairs. Tears fell as the banging on his door started as well as the terrified screams of his cousin. He couldn't ignore them any longer.

The creature successfully broke the door down, other than his tears, Harry made no moves to escape. He stared at the creature in the eyes. A blurry memory resurfaced, it was the full moon, a creature similar to this one was happily nuzzling him, along with a great big black dog and a stag, a woman with a loving voice was chanting or was it singing. Animals surrounded him, protecting him, the woman's chanting got louder as the golden glow surrounding them grew brighter. The chanting and glowing stopped as the sun began to rise, the three animals turned into humans. He knew then that the woman was holding him the entire time, completely at peace with the beasts. He could not remember any of their faces but did know who the were.

His parents, Lady and Prongs, along with their close friends, Moony and Padfoot. They rarely said their real names around Baby Harry, so he couldn't remember them.

Not like it mattered anyway, he was going to be with parents anyway.

 _"Moony..."_ He whimpered as he held the wolf closer.

The creature stopped and looked at him, as if analyzing him somehow. The creature moved closer to him, Harry pressed further back into the wall. The creature jumped at him, it's teeth just sinking in when a man came in and yanked the beast way from the boy.

That's the last thing Harry remembers before waking up in the very white, very clean room. He noticed it was day time but that didn't really tell him how long he had been asleep. He knew it had been awhile as there were get well cards, balloons, and flowers that were needed to be trimmed or they'll die soon. Inspecting the room more he found Moony on a table next to him on top of his blanket. Harry imagined the wolf guarding it with his life.

He giggled at his owned imagination as he picked both of them up and hugged them close. At least he still had them with him.

The door opened letting three people came in. Two were women and a man, the red haired women and man wore similar uniforms with the color and the white coat the lady was wearing being the only difference. The other woman looked like a social worker with her primed and pressed suit and blonde hair tied in a tight bun. The woman wearing the white coat spoke first.

"Good Afternoon little guy, my name Doctor Carol Kepler, you can call me Carol if you like. This is nurse Brian Wilson, just call him Brian." She winked at Harry as she pointed at the man. Then she gestured uncertainty towards the other woman. "And this ..."

"My name is Melody Rogers, I work for child services. We all just want ask you some questions while Nurse Wilson checks you over, okay?"

Harry nodded. They nodded back and smile at him.

"First things first, do you you know your name?"

"Henry James Potter, ma'am."

"Why, how a noble name! And so polite, too!"

Harry blushed.

"Harry is okey too."

They nodded, the name was stitched into the blanket, so they already knew his name before they asked, though they did wonder what RSB stands for.

After that they continued to ask questions, like his birthday, his age, his formal address, his guardians' names, etc. It was when they stop asking about him but his life at home did he feel uncomfortable talking, they already knew but they wanted to hear from him. They finally coaxed it out of him but not without a few hiccups and tears. The doctor and worker spoke as the nurse left after checking Harry over, the doctor left soon, leaving Harry alone with the worker.

"Harry there is something you should know, your aunt and uncle are gone, like your parents are."

Harry's eyes widened, but he didn't say things else about them. But he can't help but ask.

"And Dudley?"

"He's fine, a little frightened but fine. He's currently in a foster home until his aunt comes and picks him up. Harry you might not see them again, do you understand that?"

He nodded. Aunt Marge hates him as much as the rest of the Dursleys.

"Harry is there anybody that you might know who would take you in?"

He shook his head. There's no one... he stared at Moony clutched tightly in his hands. Moony has a zipper on his his back, he never opened it but maybe there's something in there. He slowly unzipped it, fully aware someone was watching him. He stuck his too small hand in it, feeling some kind paper, he pulled it gently.

It was at photo of three men and a baby. Unlike his memories, this was clear and undamaged. Melody read the back and smiled. She asked if she could see it.

The man holding the baby was clearly it's father as he had a striking resemblance to the boy in front of her, the baby was clearly Harry. The two other man were cooing at the baby keeping the attention off the boy's father.

The back was written on by several people seeing as it different hand writings.

_**Harry, James, Remus, and Sirius goofing off again, this what my life has become but I wouldn't change it for the world. -Lily Potter, the Noble Lady** _

**I think Bambi likes me better than Prongs, don't you think Moony? Don't pout Prongs, it unbecoming of a Lord. -Sirius Black, the Mischievous Padfoot**

**I am not pouting, Padfoot. And Harry is _MY_ son, of course he likes me the best. Moony back me up! -James Potter, the Leading Prongs**

_**Come on guys we're supposed to write something for our little cub can enjoy reading when misses us at school! Beside I think Lady here is Harry's favorite ;p she does feed him. -Remus Lupin, the Sane Moony** _

As soon as Mel finished reading, the writing disappeared and reappeared with new words but without the silly titles at the end. She concluded that it was just context for the color of who's who. Lily was grassy green, Sirius was glittering black, James chose a red ink for his, and Remus used dark blue. She read them out loud to Harry, not knowing if he could read yet or not. It didn't matter though as she got what she was looking for.

Both James and Lily are dead but there's a chance that Remus and Sirius are not. And from what she can see from the photo, Remus might be like Harry.

A werewolf.


	2. Finding Home/ New Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two! I know I said that I would post this when I get two comment but all these kudos, bookmarks and a single comment are good enough. This good enough in my book
> 
> I will say this at the beginning and end of every chapter here on out. Rating may change.

Melody Rogers had a hard time tracking down either of the two men. Wizarding Britain didn't keep up with 'muggle' advancement, so finding any record of on that front wasn't plausible. She nearly lost all hope in finding them, that is until a week after meeting an awake Harry. She struck gold when she got something from foreign affairs unit of a man matching Remus Lupin's description having applied for an overseas job here in the States. His papers even confirmed who he was.

What luck she had?

 

 

The doctors wanted to keep watch over Harry until they found him a suitable home, they didn't want him to go to an unknown (to him at least) pack and not understand anything. European packs were out the question. Europe in general was out for any possibility considering all thing that happened to the boy. They couldn't just give to any old family, not with his condition.

But a werewolf that knew his family, one that most likely already considers him pack and his cub, if the note is anything to go by. A lone werewolf that might benefit having his cub back.

Magical USA works differently than most countries with their 'dark' creatures like werewolves and vampires. If a child is bitten and the parents or guardians aren't in the picture, the werewolf in question might have some leeway over the child's custody, but this a magical child and as such will go to next magical kin. From her research, Lupin and Black both are eligible for custody. Back in England, Lupin would have never gotten custody, but here it didn't matter if here was a werewolf or not, he can get it. Black, she learned was actually next in line for custody with him stating Remus to be involved with his upbringing, but other than that report in an inactive will, she couldn't find any information about Sirius' whereabouts.

Sure she in the end still had to explain what was going to happen to Harry about the whole situation, but he seemed pretty happy as soon as he heard that she was going to look for Lupin or Moony as he happily corrected her. He didn't seem to care that he was same thing that bit him, to him it just means that he no longer has to see the Dursleys again. His attitude will probably change after his first full moon.

The person who alerted her of his arrival had told him to wait awhile for someone to come and speak with him about something important. 

She cooled herself and walked in with purpose.

Remus was confused at first when he registered for his job permit. The lady looking over his papers had asked if he really was Remus Lupin, at first he thought they did that to everyone so he told them he was. The woman left and spoke with someone else in another room, he couldn't hear what the were saying. A man most likely her supervisor came back in with her.

He was asked a series of personal questions, like his date of birth and place, where he went to school, etc. It made Remus uncomfortable but he answered them all anyway.

The man nodded, he didn't offer his name.

"That will be all, please follow me Mr Lupin."

He was lead to a waiting room in another department. It was empty except for the color couches and chairs, and the assortment of children's toys.

"Someone will be here shortly to speak with you."

Remus worried, not even taking note of the man's departure, for the life of him he couldn't figure out why this was happening or what was happening. He came here looking for job as law here allows werewolves more freedom than anyplace in the world, there still restrictions but not as many. Does it have to do with him being a werewolf?

"Lupin?"

He faced a woman in her late 20s with pale blonde hair held in a tight bun, fair skin and a very professional suit.

"Yes?"

She smiled at him.

"Hello there Mr. Lupin, my name is Melody Rogers and work for the Magical Child Protective Services. If you follow me we have a lot to decuss."

If Remus didn't know better he would say she was giddy about meeting him. That's not right, why would she be excited in meeting him? She led him to a nice, well spaced, and very organized office. She gestured to one of the seats in front of her desk.

"Please have a seat Mister Lupin."

"Thank you..." He glanced down at her hands, no ring. "Miss Rogers."

"Please call me Mel."

"Remus"

She beamed at him. He looked worryingly around the room, he was with a social worker. This can not be good.

She gave him a kind and reassuring smile. One that did nothing to calm him.

"Don't be so worried, nothing is going to happen here. Usually when a werewolf applies for a job here in the US they're assigned a handler if they're not from any registered pack, someone from another department usually does this transaction but you see I ended up landing a very special and unique case this last month." She held up her hand when she noticed he was going to say something. "Let me speak first, Mr Lupin. Here in the US, if a child is bitten and parents are no longer able to have custody of the child, than they are sent to either a den mother, a female werewolf who deals with raising werewolf children or leave them with the person who bit them if they belong to a pack, its the Alpha's problem then. But there is the problem if the child is magical in nature, if the parents are magical then they can keep the child and they get assigned both a handler and a den mother and they're usually asked to try and become Animagus for their child's sake and sanity."

At this point she had taken out a file and had a confused Remus. He had read the werewolf by-laws before coming here, she basically just summarized all the legal Latin. She pulled out from her folder a piece of paper, no, a  _picture._ This made him pause.

"Two weeks ago, a pack of werewolves were provoked by some teens and were led to a non-magical home. A family of four that just moved to the area and had no idea about the local pack, and no way to protect themselves from such threats. This pack previously had no attack record until this pass full moon. This has been their known first attack since they were registered. Two were killed, one was bitten and the fourth is completely traumatized. The two survivors were children of 5 and 4."

Dread filled Remus' stomach, making it twist and shrivel up.  _Please no. Please don't tell me._ He didn't want to hear it.

"The traumatized boy was already sent home with his last blood relative back to the UK. The bitten one was a touch and go for awhile but he pulled through. We found his name and background, but finding him his next of kin was hard as Wizarding Britain don't really integrate well with No-majs or muggles as I heard you called them over there. He didn't really know anybody outside the family he lived with but he found this picture stuffed into a pocket on his toy wolf. I've worked with weres before so I know one when I see one."

Tears were rolling down his face. She didn't have to say his name.

"Harry..."

She nodded.

"Usually by now the pack would have had him by now."

There was a flash in his eyes. His wolf did not like the idea of his cub going to another wolf. No one touches their cub.

"But the Alpha told me that Harry belongs to another wolf, one of his own may have bitten him but they have no right to take and raise him. We may have created laws that allow more freedom than most places, but sometimes it feels like they have their own laws and codes that they can't help but follow. So when I found out about you, I know you were the one they were talking about!"

This woman is just too perky for this conversation.Great for the kids she helps, not so much for adults.

"I don't kn-"

"Your the only person we could contact, we can't find Black any-"

"That man has no rights to Harry! That man is paying for his crimes now, for what he did!"

A dark shadow covered Remus' eyes. She nodded quickly. Remus may seem calm and collected at first but werewolves are notorious for their quick temper and ability to hold a grudge.

"I understand that now. We have other things to discuss about." Mel decided to change the topic. "Would you like to meet him?"

Remus didn't have to answer, the smile was all she needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz comment! It helps... or you could read the unedited version on Fanfiction.net. Not that this one is all that different from the original...
> 
> I will say this at the beginning and end of every chapter here on out. Rating may change.


	3. First Meetings/ New Challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually quite surprise by how many are liking this and it's only been a day since the first chapter. I probably should have seen it coming as the original is still getting followers even though I haven't posted anything in months.
> 
> Thank you everyone who commented. ^-^

Harry was very excited, he learned so much in the last week. He has magic! He wasn't a freak like Aunt Petunia always told him. There were people out there like him. Sure they told him he wouldn't be doing a lot of magic until he was eleven but that didn't stop him from trying. The only thing he could do is change his eye color, hair, and skin tone but it was something.

Using a mirror, he turned his hair green, his favorite color, and his eyes brown with darker skin. He giggled, remembering the first time Brian came in as he changed his hair blue. The man's reaction had been hilarious as Harry actually turned into a kid version of him. The man doesn’t even blink anymore.

Hmm. Maybe he should start getting creative now.

He focused his soon to be five year old mind on his ears, he wants to change his ears. Make them pointy? No, it has to be something.

He stared at Moony, his loyal wolf, who stared back with glassy eyes. A smile crept up his face.

Mel and Remus were talking with the doctor in charge of Harry's health and care. On their way to the hospital, they talked some more about their unique situation. Remus explain how Harry is famous despite it actually being Lily, Harry's mother, that finished the Dark Lord off. Mel scoffed, only an idiot would believe a baby defeated someone as powerful as the Dark Lord. Even then, they got to be drunk off their bullocks.

Doctor Kepler informed Remus about Harry's health and extremely shy he is about meeting new people, especially adults who remind him of his aunt and uncle. Moony grew angry at every little thing the healer said, it was hard for Remus to keep him at bay.

_'Just be glad they're already dead.' 'Good, I would've eaten them myself.'_

Remus made a face, he saw Petunia and her husband once before, she was nothing but bones and Vernon was all fat no muscle. _'They don't look like good meal.'_ Moony scoffed. _'Does it matter? They hurt our cub.'_ Moony had a good point but they're already dead so no use dwelling on the past.

"...And Harry just started experimenting on his metamorphmagus abilities-"

"What?"

"Did you know he can shapeshift?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't, if I remember correctly, and James and Lily blocked a lot of his magic because it kept interfering with their wards. It was probably blocked but I do know it runs in his family."

They nodded at him.

They spoke some more, Remus smiled when he heard of several harmless pranks done to the boy's nurses and how often he tries to sneak out from his room. He shook his head. Harry was definitely a Marauder in the making.

He spotted the cub through a window, he was changing the smallest details of his body, from skin tones to the shape of his freckles. He looked to be enjoying himself. They looked away from the boy for a few seconds.

"Getting custody of Harry will still be hard for you, like you said because adopting a child will be a difficult process. I went to G-"

_"Harry!"_

They all turn to the nurse that was with the boy.

"Oh my!"

Remus eyes widened but Moony took temporary control as he howled in laughter.

Harry had dog ears.

Big, fluffy, black dog ears.

They stood tall, just the smallest flicker of movement. Moony was greatly amused by his cub, Remus on the other hand tried to suppress several emotions and memories seeing black dog ears.

Harry noticed the new person in the room. His ears pressed against his scalp, making them almost invisible with messy hair. Within seconds Harry went from a smiling, laughing, and rambunctious little boy to a shy, withdrawn, and frightened little thing with wide doe like green eyes. Moony noticed it immediately and swiftly withdrawn, nudging Remus to the forefront. Remus realize the situation as the nurse and social worker held their breath.

The boy watched him carefully. Remus stayed in his line of vision, maneuvering slowly, keeping in mind to hold himself open and non-threatening. He gave the cub a meek smile.

"Hello cub."

Harry blinked at the endearment. He's been referred to as a cub several times in the past two weeks but was never directly called that.

"Hello Mister," he replied, not taking his eyes off the new stranger. He was acting differently than everybody else.

"None of that little one. My name is Remus Lupin but you most likely remember me as Moony."

Harry gasped, grasping his wolf tightly.

"Like..."

"Just like Moony there. S- my husband gave that to you, although Padfoot is probably gone."

Harry frowned. "Padfoot."

"His mate, they were gifted to you as a pair. Padfoot is mostly lost within the rubble of your parent's cottage."

Harry held Moony tighter. His heart felt heavy.

"Is that why Moony feels so lonely?"

Remus blinked.  _Yes._ Moony does feel lonely.  _Probably always will._

Melody watched the happenings with a keen eye. Lupin gave Harry a sad smile before changing the subject to more happy and safer talks. She was unaware about that little detail of Lupin being married but then again, it was probably in those files she couldn't get into unless she has the clearance. Which she didn't...but she knows someone who does. She quietly slipped out, nodding to the wizard guarding the suite door before leaving for her next appointment.

She might not know Black's currents location but she does know that he's being held unjusticely, and she knows excatly who can give him the justice he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plzzzzzzzz comment!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Chapter four will come out sooner if you do!


	4. Overload / New Missions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It a pleasure to be posting this today. I was going to post earlier in the morning (it's 1:30 where I am) but now is as good time as any as I'm heading off to work.

Melody hurried to her destination. The woman she was about to see disliked tardiness and Melody was not about to set that woman's ire onto her.

Magical America were one of the few countries in world that actually work side by side with their non-magical counterparts. Although the president and magical one don't really get along all that often, especially since the magical president is a woman this term.

Mr President learned early in his term that Madam President was not a woman to be trifle with.

Melody stood tall, shoulders straight. Steeling her nerves, she swiftly knocked three times.

"Come in."

"Good Afternoon, Madam President."

"You're late Rogers."

Melody flinched at the tone.

"Apologies, Madam President. I just returned from the hospital."

The stern woman raised a perfect eyebrow.

"No matter, Rogers. I reviewed the case files you have given me in regards to our little guest and I have to say, what I found is quite alarming. Especially concerning the godfather."

Mel quickly tensed.

"What have you found, my Lady?"

"He was never tried."

Blue eyes widen. That man was already in prison and has been for nearly four years now. To be put away without a trial was blasphemy!

"Are you sure?"

The other woman gave her a look.

"He was accused of being a Death Eater," The president glared out the open window. "During Grindelwald's propaganda, a law was passed that all warlords and their comfirmed followers be registered at the ICW along with their case files. Any Ministry, Congress or leader has access to them. Voldemort's" She spat out that name like a curse. "So called Death Eaters fall under war criminals, thus I have access to a list of confirmed Death Eaters, which, oddly enough, one Sirius Black is not on. He is accused of being a Death Eater but not confirm as one. No trial ever took place."

They were silent for a moment, letting the information sink in.

"Is there anything we can do?" Melody whispered. She was thinking there wasn't anything they can for the young man.

"There is actually. It goes to back Grindelwald again. Because he was an international threat, his followers can be tried in any country they were caught in and held in their prison. But they can also be tried another country than the one they were caught in if their crimes the one outweigh the first. This law was kept in place in case another Warlord were to try as well. Voldemort was declared an international Warlord by ICW. We need to convince the British to hand Black over to us for trial."

"But how would we do that?"

Melody began thinking of the little boy she just left with an uncle he thought he would never again nonetheless remember. Remus seems to truly believe the lies that had been fed to him. There is the chance he didn't at first but being brutally separated from his pack like that probably didn't help. He said he was married, a husband. Werewolves cannot function normally if their mates were to die, it's especially harder on first-gens. Remus is quite sane, slightly malnourished, but sane.

James Potter was married to Lily Potter née Evans, both confirmed dead. Peter Pettrew was pronounced dead, supposedly killed by Black. That just leaves Black, who is alive. Both his mental and physical health are unknown but just being alive is enough to keep Remus from going insane or feral or possibly both.

Mel jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder. Her president gave a concerned look.

"Mel, what's wrong?"

She bit her lips in response, causing the other woman to thumb them apart.

"I was able to find Remus Lupin."

"That's good."

"It is..."

"But..."

"He briefly mentioned he was married but as werewolf from the UK, their laws restrict them from marring, having jobs, getting an education, ecetra. There is the possibility that Black is his husband but I -I don't see how it legally possible for them."

The President narrowed her eyes. The gears turning in her head.

"Lupins are of Roman nobility. One of the oldest actually, from the founding of the Empire I believe. From what remember, their title is currently a French nobility not British. The Lupins are French citizens, werewolves can freely marry there but jobs and schooling are still hard to come by for them. Greece is pretty much the only place in all of Europe where they have some peace and freedom from their government. It's very likely that Black (whose family also hold a French nobility title as a British one) and Lupin used his French citizenship to get married under French law."

Melody doesn't want know where her president got her information from nor why she has it to begin with. There are things better left unknown.

Let's go back to their original problem on hand.

"How do we get Black here for a trial, a _real_ one?"

The president cupped Mel's cheeks.

"Leave that to me, love."

She leaned over, pressing her lips firmly against Melody's.

* * *

Remus decided to talk about his life as a young cub. Yes, it was a sad childhood, with his parents locking him away once a month, always moving around, never having true friends until Lily came along and after that, James and...and Sirius. Peter was never really his favorite person, something just wasn't right with with that boy. He would never admit it but he was somewhat relieved when he heard the rat's fate. Sure he was told that Sirius had betrayed James and Lily and that he killed the rat but Remus still can't imagine his mate doing that. Killing someone in cold blood, he can actually as he seen it before. Twice actually, one attempted while the other was successful. But betraying his oath-bound blood brother and sister-in-law, never in a million years.

But he's been told again and again that Sirius really do it there was no proof to contradict that statement. It wasn't even that long ago that he started to believe in it. He wants some answers but people who most likely has are either in prison or rebuffs him at every turn, metaphorically patting his head and telling him that it shouldn't concern him.

At some point in his visit, Harry had climb onto his lap and decided to shamelessly trace his scars. Despite not remembering anything of before being left at the Dursleys, tracing Remus's scars or pulling on either Padfoot's fur or Prongs antlers was Harry's favorite pass time.

Moony had surprising been very calm the entire time. Searching him out, Remus was shocked to find the wolf contently purring away at the back of his mind. Moony hasn't acted like this since Lily asked for a blessing from the moon goddess the night Harry was born.

Harry yawned.

Remus realized it was getting late. And he missed his appointment. 

Unknowingly, he hummed a small tune that Lily always hummed or sang when she was working or putting Harry down for a nap. He doesn't remember the words as they were in another language. He placed Harry back on cot as soon as he was sure Harry was fast asleep.

"Night Moony."

Remus smiled.

"Goodnight cub."

He softly closed the door.

Now he just has to figure out what he has to do next.

"Merlin help me, I'm doomed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support so far. Life got in the way of my stories. Plz comment, leave kudos and bookmark it for later!


	5. The Plan/ Stay Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is all over place, the settings are completely random but this my writing style plus the story isn't all that linear to begin with. XD

A tall woman strolled through the halls of the British Ministry of Magic with purpose in every stride. Four American aurors covered all four sides of her while two British aurors escorted them to their destination. Workers and citizens alike moved out of the imposing figure. Unlike the folk around her, she was not wearing robes but a muggle dress, a deep indigo with a thick white stripes going along the bottom of her flared skirt that reach just above the knees. A pair of two and half inch black heels, enchanted diamond earrings with a matching necklace, and a flag pin. Sliver white hair was split in half as the top half was tied in a tight bun with the rest cascading, flowing freely like a cape behind her.

She strode up to the undersecretary with purpose. The woman didn't notice the magical president until she had one of her guards clear his that to get her attention. The undersecretary rudely glared back at the auror, not recognizing his uniform. Before any of the guards could speak, the MP did.

 

"Ma'am, we apologize in disturbing you but we happen to be in quite a hurry. If you so please, please alert your minister to our arrival. We do not have all to wait for as we on a time limit."

The pink wearing toad like woman sneered at the president, before giving her a fake, vomit inducing, smile.

"Do you have appointment, madam?" The toad asked smugly. "The minister is a very busy man, and doesn't have time to simply sit down and converse with little girls trying to play a grown man games. And he yet to let me know that he had anything in his schedule for today."

"I see, so does he have time to speak to me as I did alert him I was coming to day to see him about some transferees. Do you mind telling him the Magical President is here to speak to him? I have been trying to reach but all my fire calls keep getting fowarded."

The woman paled as she realized she blatantly insulted one of the most, if not the most, powerful witch in the ICW. 

"He must have retracted his open invitation to come and speak with him. He seemed so honest and conserning, especially when we spoke of the prison transfers."

"Well I-"

"I even came all the way from the States just for little this small thing. It really shouldn't concern us but i notice while our warden was doing his bi-monthly checks that some of our prisoners weren't being transferred in from Azkaban like they were ment to. Really, didn't something we really shouldn't be concerned with but it would put my mind and my people at ease that these criminals get their justice served."

"Yes, sir- madam."

"That is why I decided to take up his offer to talk to him in person, to speak to him about this matter and oversee the transaction in person."

She gave the toad woman her most dazzling and sincere smile in her arsenal. With sparkly flowers and everything.

"O-of course madam, I will alert the minister right away!"

"Oh! Please remind that it is Venus White that wishes to speak with. The one he gave an open invitation to. The President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America."

Once the awful woman fled behind a door one of Venus's guards gave her a look. He was the tallest one and the one who cleared his throat.

"Madam President, are you sure telling her that much was a good idea?"

"Don't worry Burr, it's all part of the Plan. By the end of the night, we will have Black or should I say Mrs Lupin back where he belongs."

She demeanour was wild and ruthless while her looks were calm and serene. Where her term started earlier this year, many were unsure what this new age would bring them but White was anything but the simple, neive, maluble puppet girl that the older generation of politicians believed her to be. She was effective, strict, and was a major no nonsense type of leader, but she was kind and cared for everyone the old blood, new blood, mixed blood, even  _pureblood_ such as the wild beasts of the moon, or those bloodthirsty creatures of the night. She changed, adjusted and added new laws to fit  _their_ need,  _their_ comforts, _their_ safety. Laws that had been in place for many centuries, laws that undoubtedly changed their shared home for the better.

She no doubt the best thing that ever happen the Magical community of America. Many will cherish to see her in her second term but will be sad see her go like that.

"It's Smith, my lady."

She returned his former off look with an amused one.

"Alrighty then Smith, don't asked silly questions, I might just give you a sillier answer in return." 

* * *

Venus was inwardly laughing hysterically as she outwardly kept herself calm and compose to watch her auror perceedly escorted two prisoners off the desolate island. Both looked alike in many ways, even covered in filth and goes know what, tattered rags and matted hair, the two Blacks were still somewhat otherworldly with their vast sea of power flowing outwards from their tiny, fragile shell of a human. Even with the ministry's strongest suppressors, their power can make you lose your footing. You just can't be in their presence and not be in awe at the dark aura.

Venus calmly instructed her guard to separate the two and to add more secure binding to the female who kept trying attack her men. She then focus her attention to male, though with the rags and long, thick mass of hair covering half his face, you wouldn't really see it. He was breathing heavily, dangerously swaying side to side, and shaking tremendously, but overall, he was still aware of himself, which more than said of his kinswoman who was now nothing more than a quivering, babbling mess of nothingness.

Tricking Fudge into sighing over both imprisoned Blacks wasn't as easy as she first thought, in fact it's as easy as getting a second helping of Apple pie at your large family's thanksgiving feast. Which is nearly impossible, until granny comes to rescue and gives you a secret slice she hid from grandpa, in words she gave him something he couldn't refused in exchange for two prisoners. Fudge believes himself to be the victor in this exchange that will be his downfall when the time came.*

Black will be indebted to her, a debt she will be cashing in very soon. Not only that but only someone with her bloodline would be able to cure the fable Black Maddness. Lestrange will be equally indebted to her. The older witch was prominent healer before her illness to control and that slip in control was taken advantage of by her supposed husband in the late eighties. The way twenty-five year old kept glancing at the forty-something year old spoke volumes, it was filled with sadness, pity and longing.

White understands.

Black only has at least six members of his family left. The Black sisters, Andronomda, Bellatrix, the youngest, Narcissa. Andronomda's daughter who is only a few years older than he is, Narcissa son who is about his godson's age, and of course his godson, who is the grandson of his father's younger sister (his aunt**). Everyone else is either dead since 1991 or the relation is far too distant to have any binding the family. His father died when his was a few weeks along, his older brother died a month after he was born, his mother killed herself via poison in the early days of '85. His grandfather was too old and sick to take care of him, both Andronomda and her husband had the busiest work schedule and their daughter was already in school. Narcissa's husband simply didn't want to deal with a child that wasn't his, and even then he doesn't care. Only two were left, Bellatrix and Dorea, both were prominent healers and with husbands that were well off to raise a child. Bellatrix though was the only one who didn't have her hands with raising a child.

She had learned few weeks earler that she was with child. She had a bad history with false pregnancies, miscarriages, and stillborns. By that point she had alright started slipping. Against her better judgement, she took Sirius in. At the end of that year she gave birth to a healthy baby girl, with her dark black hair and startling grey eyes. Three and half years later in the summer of '89, Little Vega Lestrange was killed by her own father as she showed no signs of magic. Bella snapped and attacked her husband and kill her brother-in-law when he stepped to defused the situation. In that mess that Sirius witnessed, he fled to Dorea and her husband who was an auror, after the almost ten year old explained the situation, Charles left to deal with it and arrested the both of them. They both got out a few months later but incident cost them Sirius' custody and nether of them were allowed to get close to him without his new guardian present.

It was harder on Lestrange as he had no blood relation and he turned to his dark Lord. Like Narcissa, Bella stay out of her husband's dealings, but she lost her daughter, her adopted son, the man she truly loved, and her mind all in one night. With her skills but fragile state, she was easy picking for the Dark Lord.

It wasn't until after he graduated that Sirius realized that his dear aunt Bella didn't willingly join as she wasn't in the right state of mind at the time for it. It must pain him to see her like this. Seeing her like this everyday for the last three and half years.

Seeing as everyone was all prepped and ready to go, Venus pulled out a key that was keyed to one the best magical hospital in America. Believe it or not but this magical key was actually inspired by some kids cartoon. The key can fit into any keyhole in any building and the doorway lead to anyplace it set to go to. Once she turn the key on the shed door, a light shined through and they all hurried in. Leaving the Brits that help them behind, all dumbfounded as the last person shut the door behind them. Fudge suprisingly enough was the first to recover. He ran to the door and yanked it open, only to find it barren and filled with cobwebs.

This is his first inkling that he might have just made a big mistake. One, that if found out, he might lose face.

* * *

A months and a half had past, summer was ending and Harry's third full moon is creeping up. It was only thanks to his metamorphosis genes that his transformations weren't as painful and exhausting as they would normally be for a first generation werewolf. He can even transform into a full wolf after the second moon. Something experience werewolves a.i. The elders and the after third gen can do. In his childish curiosity, he began to experiment in transforming outside the full moon. Again, something werewolves who live past a certain point can succeed in. Yet here was a very small five year trying and succeeding in doing something werewolves ten times his age have been trying and failing at doing all their lives.

The elder shapeshefter were all baffled by this phenomenon. And Remus couldn't be any prouder of his little cub. Remus will be working at the front desk of the new school that Harry will joining that fall. Since he will be joining the morning class***, Remus will work morning and get off a half hour after the morning classes end. 

Harry is very happy go lucky child, like another certain Potter he knew but unlike the late Potter who was more oblivious and neive of his actions the consequences that followed, Harry was more aware of his actions and fully took those consequences head on. If Harry was told to stay he stayed, if he told to be quiet, he didn't make a sound. Of he was asked a question he was brutally honest with no remorse. 

That last one worried Remus but he thought Harry just didn't know any better. He would ask question that made people uncomfortable, again they simple thought that he didn't know any better. But no, he just finds it funny to tell the absolute truth and watch people squirm with their new found knowledge...just like his mother did. This realization made Remus pale whiter than he already was. The famous Pottor looks and unpredictable luck coupled with Lily's extraordinary intelligence and her natural ability to get out of any, most of time near impossible situations (that oddly enough was the Potter's Luck fault to begin with) with just her wits and steady wand hand. That's....that's just a recipe for something far worse than a disaster.

Despite that, Remus smiled down at the bright green eyes of his cub and new son. He held his hand, his extremely tiny hand. They both walk inside the courtroom with their head held high.

Today they become a whole family again, broken but whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *- You wouldn't believe how hard that scene is to write, I just couldn't get it right so for it just happen and White will vegue about. I'll come back to conversation to a later date. Deal with it.
> 
> **- I decided to mess with Black family tree to suite my needs for this story. Dorea is Orion's younger sister. Regulus was born first but died the year Sirius was born along with Orion. Sirius never met them so he doesn't know them other than what his mentally ill mother told him. James and Sirius are first cousins. Tonks was born the same year as she was in canon but Draco is still Harry's age. This part of the chapter is very important for later in the story! I repeat it is important!
> 
> ***- I live in Virginia. In 2005-2006 school year was the last year where they had a morning and afternoon class for kindergarten. When my little brother started kindergarten in 2006-2007n they started full day class for the five-six year olds. I remember a lot parents weren't happy for the change. This happening in the county I lived in. I as far I know most schools do in fact habe full day kindergarten classes than half day they used to. When i remembered the little fact that he (harry) was born before that year's cut off i took full advantage of them still having half days that year.


	6. Damn it Lily/ the Need to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning in tag category applies. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

The day that Remus remember how absolutely terrifying Lily's knack of making people uncomfortable with a simple fact coupled with wide eyes and pouty lip was day he lost Harry at a store near their new home. It wasn't Wal-Mart big nor was it one and half asle gas station small. But it was big enough for a too tiny five year to easily get lost in it.

Remus nearly had a panic attack when he notice that Harry was no longer holding his hand. He was able to recover quickly as his scent was extremely fresh. The full moon had been a few days before so his scent was more stronger than usual. The cub had only gone two asles over and was stopped by a woman few years older than Remus.

"Mu? Where are your parents, Little one?"

Harry shrugged as he really didn't know where they were buried. At least he didn't out right state that they were dead like all the other times, those were bad by themselves.

"Mu, are you with your mummy?"

Harry tapped his nosed once. He shook his head for no.

_'What is that cub up to now?'_

If the way the older woman blushed and smile at him, Remus know that the nose tapping was joint by a cute smile. This was going to end badly, mostly like with giggling Harry and an embarrassed Remus. The nose tapping smile always end with embarrassed Remus.

"Oh! Maybe we should look for your daddy! Do you know what he looks like?"

Harry stared wide eyed at the lady, with his tilted to the side.  _Oh no._

"Which one?"

And there it is.

The woman blushed and began to stutter. Maybe it was time to step in.

"Harry?"

Said boy turn to give Remus the widest and most adorable smile he could muster. The older werewolf  wasn't falling for it.

"It's time go."

"Ok! Bye bye lady! Nice talking to you!"

 "O-o-oh bye! Um..."

"I'm so sorry if he caused you any problem, we're both still adjusting to our new home. Especially since my... wife isn't well yet."

"O-oh I see. I u-unders-stand. Welcome to the neighborhood, and I h-hope your wife gets better."

He gave her a meek smile in return.

"Thank you, have a nice day."

"Y-you too."

With that, the two werewolves were gone.

Remus held Harry as he rushed out the store after paid for the stuff. Harry was quiet for a blissful minute. 

"You don't have a wife."

He glared cub who impishly smiled back.

"And you don't have more than one father." He retorted back.

"Don't god _fathers_ count?"

Remus decided not to comment on that.

Harry learned that asking specific orientated about his father and _godfather,_ but not elaborating those different statuses, questions also made people uncomfortable. Its not even entirely his fault as people immediately jump to outrageous conclusions with so little. Case in point, asking "Which one?" When asked "where is your father?", Remus can't blame Harry for people conclusions from the little things that he tells. No, blame falls entirely on Lily. No really, if you were to ask her "where her husband was" she would shrug as she wouldn't know where the would be at that current moment, but if asked "where the father was" then she answer with "Which one". 

Remus silently resigned, Sirius would get a kick out of it if he ever finds out. James certainly did. Sirius was ecstatic when he found out about her sense of humor and encouraged it, Remus was horrifiedn and James joined in.

The rat took no part in it.

"Paddy won't like it if he heard that you call him your wife behind his back when he comes home."

Remus looked away in guilt. Just before the full moon, Mel dropped the bomb that Sirius never had a trial. It hurt, he had slowly becoming bitter and spiteful towards his mate and then he finds out that his mate has been suffering horribly all alone in that ratchet place.

"If, Harry, if."

"When."

He decided to let it go.

Remus just knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Harry played with a new toy set that Mel had brought to distract him for this conversation. He knew it was going to hard on him and would change his life more than it already had. Remus sat in front of two women, one being Mel and the other being, who he recognized as the Magical President, Venus White.

Dread filled the pit of his stomach.

"Remus" Mel spoke. "We got news but we can't tell how you will react to them. Their pretty damning."

Remus held his breath.

"Sirius... when he was- when he was handed to the healers, he was in bad shape. He was starving to the point his stomach was practically eating itself, he had  been covered in both fleas and lice. He had poorly healed and infected wounds all over his body especially-"

White stopped Mel in her overview as he knew she was just telling him barebones and not going into details, and for that he was glade.

"I don't think you should hear this part."

Remus took a deep breath. He knew he shouldn't but can't help it,  _needs_ to hear this.

"I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok. Go ahead Mel."

Mel looked like she didn't want to saything but she let out a defeated sigh.

"There is no easy way to say this, and most likely will rage as soon as we are done here but... He was raped."

" _What_?!"

"Repeatedly, with no possible way of cleaning."

Remus and Moony both growled.

"If weren't for that fact that werewolf mates can only be impregnated by their mate, there was no doubt he would become pregnant at some point and would have had multiple miscarriages. It was only thanks to his change in DNA structure due to your mating that he didnt have to go through that."

Remus knew that Blacks suffered the most during the last three or so wars, both magical and muggle. The inner beast shook in anger, he could barely suppressed it.

"There was one more thing but the last lucid moment that Sirius had, he begged us that he should be the one to tell you."

Remus nodded that he understand.

Sirius always say what he wants to say whenever he feels ready. Whatever it is, Remus is going to stand by his mate. His mate that needs him now more than ever.

"Thank you for hearing us."

"We will come by to tell you the court date and when you will be able to visit him. His healers placed him under a magical coma to help further along his recovery. He will be awake by the end of summer but they are unsure if he will recover enough to come home to you by the end of the year."

_'But even then, who knows what he will be like.'_

Remus showed the ladies out. He could barely hold his wolf in.

"Harry... Go to your... room... _now!_ "

The boy was out before he knew it. For once Remus joined in on the destruction of his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please... don't kill me, I'm too young to die!
> 
> I'm a blunt person, plus the timeline is all over the place as you would see next chapter (*gulp* hopefully)
> 
> On a side note, the first part of this chapter happens after the last part. :)


	7. Sometime in between

Harry made his way downstairs. Remus had gotten mad the other night after Ms Mel and Ms Venus left. He knew that whatever they told him about Padfoot was what set him off and not something Harry did. But still Harry knew better than to stay put when an adult was angry. He peered around the corner to see but Remus was nowhere in sight.

He sniffed the air, Remus' scent is still fresh, he hasn't left yet. Harry walked farther into the livingroom. Remus was hunched over, arms holding his legs tightly against his chest. His form shook slightly. This was nothing like the man who took him in a few weeks ago.

Harry could remember it so clearly considering it was just this morning when it happened.

The nurses told him it would his last day at the hospital before he would going with Moony. Moony showed up every single day to visit Harry, which made the werewolf cub very happy. Nobody ever visited Harry other than Ms Mel before. He knew doctors and nurses didn't count as they worked here and was their job to see the patients. Moony would tell him the funniest stories about his parents when they were all in school. It sounded so cool.

Moony mentioned that if he wanted to, he could go to Hogwarts too. The place sounded spectacular but one of the nurses snorted right in the middle of one of Moony's tales. She outright told moony that Hogwarts is listed as one of the worse schools in all of the wizarding world. Moony outright growled at her, causing her to flee away in tears from the adult werewolf. He later apologized but she didn't want be their nurse anymore.

Harry was completely packed when his doctor, the nurse and Moony came in. The now five year old looked healthier but a healthy 3 year old instead of sickly one. It hurt them knowing that it'll be awhile before the cub would able to catch up to age group, height and weight wise. The adults spoke quietly to one another before approaching the boy.

"Ready to go, Harry?"

The raven haired boy nodded shyly.

Remus took Harry's small hand and led them down to the main entrance. Hospital was bigger than he realized. The wing he was stationed at was isolated as it was made specifically for newly infected cubs as well as sick ones. All the doctors and nurses in that wing were trained to handle the little ones. It was somewhat exciting to see different staff and patients, some of which didn't even look remotely human, especially on the patient side.

They swiftly entered a nondescriptive government car. It was in this car that Harry met Lady President, Venus White, Remus apparently already met her a few days prior but this was the first time ge was meeting her. Mel was also in the car with them. President White was very stunning and regal, reminding Harry of the Queen when she and her family go on outings on the tele.

The adults talked but Harry didn't really understand what they were talking about as it was apparently important as Ramus gave the two women his undivided attention. Harry short attention span reared its head as he began to fiddle and fidget with a few thing in the car, especially window switch.

"Harry, cub, please stop that."

"K"

Harry swung his tiny feet, the carseat was a little too big for him as he looked even smaller on the bulky seat.

"Harry?" He faced White, who called him. "Would you like some food."

He would have said no but his tummy answered for him. He blushed as all the adults in the car chuckled and giggled at him. They was passed by a small building with a bright red roof and a giant yellow M. It was the first time Harry had "McDonald's", a Happy Meal, a bright red box, was given to him. Chicken nuggets, fries, chocolate milk, and a bright yellow rodent with red dots where the cheeks were ment to be as a toy. The food wasn't all that bad but Harry didn't really like it, the nuggets were greasy and the fries were far to salty, in all honesty it reminds him too much of what Dudly likes to eat. The milk was good and the toy kept his mind occupied from the adults' conversation. He probably won't be eating it again.

Harry was very curious about the toy that he ended up playing with it all the way to their new home.

"Looks like we're here." Mel smiled at Harry which he didn't respond to.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure we're at the right place?"

White bemusedly smiled at the elder Werewolf. "Trust me, with a growing cub like Harry, your going to need all the space you can get."

They all got out of the vehicle, Remus unbuckled Harry from his new carseat.

"The house has two floors, a ground and second floor, an attic inaccessible by young children, and basement with a hidden celler behind a false wall. Also inaccessible by children."

Harry surveyed the area and noticed how large the yard was, especially compared to tiny suburban area of Privet Drive, where every house was idealistically identical. This house was a cozy size of two floors, secluded but not isolated as Harry, with his superior new eyesight, he can barely make out the neighbors homes from their driveway, it's still a far distance away but at least they have neighbors instead of being completely alone.

Harry stiffened at the same time Ramus did, a sense of wrongness penetrated the air. Moony let out a deep intimidating growl.

"At ease Alpha, they are of no harm to you or your cub." White spoke evenly with the young pack leader. "Vivian and her mate Eric are here to help. Vivian is a registered den mother and help dozens of young cubs. Eric will be your handler. He may be a little stoic but very fair."

Neither Harry nor Remus liked the idea of a handler but it is law, and they have to live with it as long as they are on american soil.

Remus was very still very tense as the approached the front door which was left wide open from when Mel entered. Inside were two others with Mel, both of whom did not have appealing scents to Harry, their scents were wrong to Harry and he didn't understand why. Something inside of Harry wanted to lash out and snarl at them, he didn't like that feeling so he tried clamping it down. That instinct became worst when the female werewolf approached Harry tried to speak to him. Harry was blinded...

Vivian jumped back when Harry reached out to swipe at her with a clawed hand. Eyes flashing neither amber nor emerald but a clear glowing sliver. Nobody but Vivian had seen the change of color as the female werewolf had blocked the cub from view of everyone in room with the exception of Remus who was hold Harry. The she-wolf jumped back in surprise but it was quickly covered up.

"Hehe... No worries, it won't be the last time I was swiped at by a cub... Haha" she didn't even sound convincing to herself. "Well Eric and I best be on our way... we should be able to return tomorrow to get antiquated with one another"

"Vivian..."

"Now, now Eric, Harry is clearly stressed today. He needs time to settle before we go right in it. Come."

Despite the cheeriness in her voice, her eyes were cold and stony. Her glare harsh as she dragged a protesting Eric from the house.

"Its really nice meeting you two. Sorry we really couldn't stay long but we will talk tomorrow. See you then. Bye!"

With that the Den Mother and the handler were gone.

The three adults that were left shrugged at scene as they really couldn't describe it. Harry was able to relax significantly the second the two left, which didn't make him feel any better as he didn't mean to swipe at the woman, some part of him made him do it.

That's when Remus, ms Mel and ms Venus decided to have their conversation instead.

Which led to their new living room being half destroyed.

Remus' hunched form shuddered, from what Harry couldn't tell. He quietly sat beside the scarred man. they sat there in silence until two distinct rumbles made themselves known. It started as a few twitches a chuckles that led crying hysteria, Remus tried to control himself which failed but he was able calm somewhat.

"I think we should find some food before our inner wolves decide that wild hunting is good idea."

Only to find that they did not have any food, which meant they had to go out and buy some. Great, just great.


	8. A small Distraction

Sirius hated the whitewash of his new "cell", while it is more spacey and miles more comfortable than Azkaban but that didn't change the fact he was still a prisoner. He's completely innocent of the crime they accuse him of, right? He  _was_  the one to convince his friends to switch with Peter, so he is to blame for their dea- NO! As selfish as his thought process was at the time, he had to focus protecting his own budding family. He just couldn't be the Secret Keeper at the time. James and Lily understood that. Didn't they? Yes! They did, they said it themselves, they agreed with him. But then, does he feel as if it's all his fault-

"I believe whether you think it was your fault or not doesn't matter in this situation."

Sirius jumped as well as flinch both from surprise and pain. He didn't hear the woman enter the room.

"W-w-wha-"

He flinched at his own stuttering. He glared at his bandaged hands for second before giving the woman his full attention. He just barely recognized her as the one who had taken him and his adopted mother from Azkaban a few nights ago.  _Was it a few nights ago?_ And told those healer to do a full medical record of his state of mind and body.

"I see you recognized me, but not recognized  _who I am._  Not surprising, seeing as you been isolated on dreadful island for far too long. Allow me introduce myself Mr Lupin-Black."

Sirius's eyes widen as she paused for a bit of dramatic effect.

"I am Venus Olivia White, 39th President of Magical Congresss of the United States of America. And I have proposition for you Mr Lupin-Black."

She gave him a moment to let that sink in.

"You s-s-shouldn't sta-art a s-sentance with a-and..."

She nodded.

"VOW?"

She nodded again.

...

...

...

Sirius broke contact first, staring blankly at his bandaged hands once more.

"I-I don't have anyth-thing to o-offer. I-I'm no-ot ve-ry use- useful."

White smirked.

"~Oh. Trust me Mr Lupin-Black, you are plenty useful."

She set down a folder marked with only the rune for sol and left just as she came in. With an echo of parting words, she was gone.

_"I'm more giving than taking_ Mrs  _Lupin but that's still doesn't mean I'm not taking."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not ashamed to admit I forgot I had this account... so there you go, two whole (one and a third) chapters for your pleasure. Please comment, I want some feed back.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is slightly edited meaning I fixed some misspelling and grammer. Not a lot but enough for me not freak over. Please leave a comment.
> 
> Ps I was going to post this story months ago but I completely forgot about it. ^-^
> 
> Pps I won't post the next chapter until I get at the very least two comments, it well motivate me into editing the next chapter for posting.


End file.
